Devil May Cry
by Mrs.RIP
Summary: It's forbidden for an angel to fall in love with a devil, she can't stop to love him but all he want is her power not her love, will Hinata still love Sasuke when she know the truth? SasuHina, SasuSaku, NaruHina, Modern Fic & OOC!
1. Chapter 1 : Angel & Devil

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto's characters but I'm own this story**

NB : If there is some error with my grammar or anything, I'm still learning about it so forgive me and honestly I don't like the idea about Sasuke and Sakura's pairing but come on.. why not right? Arigatou and hope you like it minna! :) -** -**

* * *

**Angel & Devil**

**-in Heaven-**

"Hina-chan, I know that you're ordered to down to the earth but will you be okay there?" Ino gave hinata a worried look.

"Please don't worry about it Ino-chan, I will be okay, you know that I'm easyily adaptable right?" Hinata snorted happily.

"duhh you're really a narsistic angel, aren't you? but you know that in the earth not only human who lived there, Devils are also lived there Hina-chan, you're also know that the devils wants our power so they can be an angel" Ino said as she looked at Hinata with pure horror.

"Yes I know that, It's the only way for me to be a true angel, you know that I'm just half of angel, I can't use my power if it's not in the night, I can't even fly in a day, that's a fatal thing, I will only be a big burden to everyone, I can't burden to anyone, not anymore" Hinata cried, Ino smile sadly and moved her palm to Hinata's cheek to wipe her tears.

"shh.. don't cry hina-chan, everything will be alright from now, be careful okay hina-chan?" Ino hugged her and stroke Hinata's back to comfort her.

"Thank you Ino-chan and I will" Hinata smiled at Ino then flied from the heaven to the earth

Hinata took a piece of paper that contain about the place she will lived while she's in the earth.

"umm Paris, isn't a place that any human called it the city of love? Well that's a perfect place for me to live and I'm sure that not many devil are living there" Hinata smile happily and tried to fly as fast as she can before sunrise.

Usually an angel only need few seconds to down to earth but because Hinata only half of an angel she need more than 30 minutes.

**-Midnight on Earth-**

After he flied in the sky to monitoring the situation of Paris Sasuke walked alone in the street and he planned to go back to his apartement that's near with Montsouris Park. As a devil, monitoring the situation around his place is a must, devils need to find human who is sad, frustated and depressed because that's what devils ate, but devil also can ate human's food even it'll never satisfy their hunger.

"Sakura, I love you and always will" Sasuke mumbled when he is remembered about his lover, Sakura.

When Sasuke mumbled it suddendly he saw a light from the sky down to Montsouris Park, Sasuke rushed to look exactly what is that but he is stop when an angel (Hinata) appeared from the light.

_'OMG what a perfect thing, when I think about Sakura then an angel appeared in front of me, the hell I'm sure going to manipulate her so she will give me her power then I can be an angel and marry with Sakura_' Sasuke think as he look at her with his red eyes.

**-There's a legend who said that fellow of devils shouldn't be together (marry) because they will burn into black flames after they said their vow and kiss each other. Devils are made by flames and when flame meet with flame they will create a black flames, a flame that will burn them forever, a flame that will peel their skin slowly and painfully untill nothing's left. The black flames will also burn anything around them, humans & devils, nothing can stop it-**

Sasuke walked silently toward Hinata but accidentally stepped on a twig which make Hinata hurriedly change her form to be a human body, soon her wings dissapeared after she said some spells. Hinata tried to find where the sound came from and startled when her white eyes met with a pair of red eyes with three strange patterns look at her from afar.

_'Huh? A pair of red eyes? Am I imagining thing? That's devils's eyes right?' _Hinata think deeply but then..

"Bonjour Mademoiselle (Hello miss), what are you doing here in the middle of night?" Sasuke said as he walked toward Hinata and rub his raven hair that make it look mess but sexy.

_'huh? Pair of black eyes? Few seconds ago I met red eyes but now? I must be imagining thing, jeez.. Ino-chan really make me think that devil's thing a lot' _Hinata looked at Sasuke's eyes then blush madly when her eyes met his lips, his lips curled up into a sexy smirk.

_'OMG.. with that messy hair, sexy smirk and then.. then.. those black eyes.. It's makes him look so misterious but yet so handsome, I think I'm going to have a heart attack right now right here! God Save Me! I think I'm going to faint' _Hinata feel dizzy and touched her head.

"Mademoiselle, you okay? What are you doing here miss?" Sasuke touched her shoulder and cheek because it look so red.

"ahh.. uumm.. um.. I-I'm okay sir, I-I'm just t-trying to h-have some f-fresh air " Hinata stuttered and tried to back away from his touch.

_'white eyes and black-bluish hair? Man, she's so beautiful but still Sakura is more beautiful than her' _Sasuke stared at her.

"ahh is that so, by the way my name is Sasuke Uchiha, what is your name miss?" Sasuke walked closer and touch Hinata's hands, in other hand Hinata only can whimpered.

"no need to be scared miss, I'm not going to eat you" Sasuke smirked when he saw hinata blushed madly like a tomato.

"u-um.. s-sorry.. my name i-is Hinata Hyuuga, I-I think I h-have to g-go now, nice t-to meet you U-Uchiha-san" Hinata ran away but stopped when Sasuke grab her hand, Sasuke pulled Hinata back and then he kissed her. Hinata shocked and only can blink.. blink.. when Sasuke pulled back.

"Nice to meet you too miss Hyuuga, ahh I think I need to go now, see you later" Sasuke smirk and walked away with his hands on his pocket, he left Hinata who is blushed so red and about to faint.

_'Oh my... He is kissed me, ohhhh myyyy gooooodddddd' _Hinata touched her lips then she's fainted.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Answer

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto's characters but I'm own this story**

I made this story on March in my Facebook's page but it isn't in english (maybe someday I will write it here with a title 'Original Devil May Cry').. **For dear readers, If you don't like SasuHina's pairing don't read my story.. :)**

Hope you like it and please R&R.. thank you :) ** -**

* * *

**The Answer**

**=Beep Beep Beep=** the sound of Hinata's clock

Hinata tried to reach it with her eyes still closed, she is still trying to reach it and when she got it she said "Hello, who is it?" suddendly her eyes jolted open when she heard a loud noise from her alarm again.

"Duhh! I want to reach the alarm then turn it off but what I got is this apartement's phone, jeezz.." Hinata mumble then turn off her alarm and put the phone back.

"Oh God.. it's still 4 am, why did I arranged this alarm at 4am? " Hinata grumbled with her eyes half close and half open she walked to her bathroom, she twisted her foot with her shirt that's on the floor of her bathroom then she felt.

"Iyaaaaahhh... It's hurt... JEEZZZZ how unlucky I am, wake up at 4am then I fell, is it going to be worse than this?"

**=diin diiin diiin=** the sound of car's horn

"DAMMIT MISS, ARE YOU MAD? BE CAREFUL IF YOU WANT TO WALK!" an old man who bang his horn shouted at Hinata then driving away from her.

_'__HUH! what a perfect day! I got up at 4am then I felt in my perfect bathroom and then I took a wrong bottle, I think it's a bottle of shampoo but it isn't, it's a bottle of glue, what an earth a bottle of glue did in my bathroom? With my hair that's look like Bob Marley I'm going to a barber shop and now an old man shouted at me, TODAY IS MY PERFECT DAY!' _Hinata grumble and she ran to the barber shop hope that nothing bad will happened to her again.

But again today is really her bad day, when she ran there is a wind that make her hood open, peoples who saw Hinata's hairs suddendly they laught so hard and make Hinata's face red, she ran away to the barber shop which only 25 meters from where she stood few seconds ago.

When she is about in front of barber shop, she didn't see that someone walked out of there and then Hinata slammed that woman.

"Oh my.. I'm sorry mademoiselle, I didn't see you because I'm in hurry" Hinata said as she bow to her.

"ahh it's okay mademoiselle, no need to say sorry because this is my fault I didn't see you when I'm trying to reach my car's key in my bag" that woman said, Hinata who heard it looked at her but then she blink and look in awe because of that woman's look.

_'__ohh god such a beautiful person, she have an unique hair colors, soft pink and with that Jade eyes make me think of my garden in heaven and she have a beautiful voice like some soprano's singer' _Hinata stood in awe but when Hinata look at her eyes she bent down her head ashamed because she caught up staring at that woman.

"Omg, I'm late to meet him" said that woman as she looked at her wristwatch and about to go, before that woman go, Hinata grab that woman's hand.

"Sorry mademoiselle, can you please tell me your name?"

"Sakura Haruno, my name is Sakura Haruno, how about you miss?" Sakura smiled at Hinata stick out her hand.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you Haruno-san" Hinata smile and grab Sakura's hand then shake it.

"Nice to meet you too Hyuuga-san, this is my card's name and I'm truly sorry I need to go now, Adieu hyuuga-san (goodbye hyuuga-san)" Sakura ran to her car and then she went to somewhere.

_'__I didn't even give her my card's name but she already left me' _Hinata's thinked while she read Sakura's card "Sakura Haruno, CEO of Haruno Corp. Phone 092-xxx-xxx-xxx"

_'__HUHHH?! CEO! OMG she's a CEO, wow cool... OMG I FORGOT IT! I have some important bussiness here, barber shop I'm commingggg...' she went to the barber shop._

**-30 minutes later-**

"OHHH NOOOOO! I WANT MY LONG HAIRS BACKKKKK!" Hinata shouted

"Sshhhhh, a beautiful girl shouldn't shouted like that" Hinata heard someone said that, she glanced toward a man, when she realized that's louis who smirk and stood toward her.

"Ehh ohhh B-bonjour Uchiha-san, c-cava? (how are you?) w-what are y-you doing h-here?" Hinata said as she trying to make her hairs and clothes looks good.

"Bonjour Hyuuga-san, Je vais bien (I'm fine) and ohh please call me Sasuke, Uchiha-san is my father"

"ahhh o-okay, t-then c-call me H-hinata" Hinata said as she bent down her head ashamed.

"okay, by the way I'm here only to do some monitoring (monitoring here means looking for food 'chapter 1'), what happened with your hairs?" Sasuke smirk and took her chin, first Hinata looked at Sasuke's lips then his eyes.

"ohh goodd.. upsss s-sorry, it's a long story why my hairs being like this" Hinata showed her hairs then pouted when she remember her whole bad day.

_'__hahaha she look so cute when pout like that, make me remember about Dino, Sakura's dog when I didn't played with him like yesterday' _Sasuke smiled widely then he pinched Hinata's cheek without he realized it.

"Sorry i didn't meant to be rude haha but you're so cute when pout like that" suddendly Hinata's cheek going to red after she heard it.

A song played =Korn – Twisted Transistor=

Sasuke took his phone then he asked permisition to answer it and Hinata only nodded.

Sasuke walked away and Hinata saw the way Sasuke's face fell from happy to sad, it looks like something bad happened. After that Sasuke took back his phone to his pocket and walked back to Hinata but didn't say anything.

"Is something happened Sasuke-san?" Hinata said as she touched Sasuke's cheek and smile to comfort him.

"wow you didn't stuttered, it's nothing" Sasuke smile at her but Hinata know that's just a fake smile.

"a-ah o-okay, c-come on cheer up S-sasuke-san, umm I-I think I k-know somewhere t-that can m-make you c-cheer up a-again, Let's g-go to Disneyland P-paris!" Hinata shouted while she grab Sasuke's hand and ran away then they went to Disneyland Paris with bus.

It's been 4 hours since they came to Disneyland and now is 5pm, one hour before Disneyland is closed, they were played on there from roller coaster to haunted house and went to everywhere till they felt tired, they sat in a bench surrounded by a lot of colorful flowers with dim lights from garden's lamps.

"Merci Hinata (Thank you Hinata), now I feel better" Sasuke said happily.

"No problem, I'm glad that you feel better" Hinata smiled widely.

_' __I'm glad that he is feel better, but still why my heart beats so fast when I'm around Sasuke? Is it means that I like him? Jeez why it is so cold now, but is not it supposed to be a summer?' _ Hinata shivered, Sasuke who see it immediately took off his jacket then give it to Hinata.

"No S-sasuke-kun, y-you will catch a c-cold" Hinata said as she tried to give Sasuke's jacket back.

_'__Oh god, why is my heart can't stop to being noisy? Now I know that I like Sasuke' _Hinata think while she still insist to give his jacket back.

"Just take it Hinata, don't act like some characters on a lovey dovey's novel, just take it but if you insist then I will take it back hahaha" Sasuke chuckled that make Hinata blushed.

"W-why you d-din't give me a-a chance to be like t-that 'some characters'? I r-really want to try to be a c-cool g-girl here" Hinata took his jacket then wear it and Sasuke only chuckled after he heard Hinata's answer.

"hahaha a novel lovers you are, ahh I'm going to buy some hot things from that machine, do you want something?" Sasuke said as he stood up but before he could go there, Hinata grab his hand and Sasuke turn his head to look at Hinata.

"umm I-I don't n-need anything, c-can you just s-sit with me?" Hinata said that while she is blushed madly.

"ahh if that's what you want princess, I will do it" Sasuke smile sweetly while he patted Hinata's head.

_'__ohh no! That smile make my heart being more noisy, hope that Sasuke can't hear it, I feel like some freaky character from a lovey dovey's novel' _

Without Hinata realized it, she kissed Sasuke's lips, suddendly Sasuke pulled back and Hinata bent down her head.

"Hinata? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her and looked at her without even blink.

"umm.. um.. that.. t-that.. I-I don't k-know w-why I-I k-kissed y-you but s-something m-make me d-do i-it w-without I'm e-even r-realized it" Hinata looked at Sasuke's eyes.

"I-I think I-I like y-you, S-sasuke-kun" Hinata bent down her head again because of ashamed about what is Sasuke's reaction.

Suddendly Sasuke stood up and make Hinata confused about his reaction.

_'__what is he going to do? Is he going to yell at me or is he like me too? Ohh god help me!' _Hinata's heart beats rapidly as she still bent down her head.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I don't like you, I never think we can be more that friend, I'm so sorry, I like someone else, Sakura" Sasuke said as he walked away from Hinata. Hinata who heard it only could cried alone in that bench.

_'__who is Sakura? I don't even know that girl but still why is my heart felt this way' _Hinata thinked, someone heard Hinata and walked closer to her.

"Mademoiselle, why you cry here? Use this to wipe your tears" someone said to Hinata as he gave his handkerchief, Hinata looked up at him with her eyes still watered.

"T-thank y-you, s-sorry s-sir b-but w-who are y-you?" Hinata said haltingly and took his handkerchief from him to wipe her tears.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto grinned at Hinata.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
